Love of Link
by tet
Summary: Malon goes to her grandpa's ranch, and finds more than her new baby foal. With Link at her side, the possibilies are endless. Link leaves everything behind, and finds Malon once more, but how long should their love last when tragedy strikes?
1. Remember

Love of Link 

By: Tara Tellman

Ch. 1 Remember

The last few days of summer vacation were winding down in, L.A. And for sixteen-year-old Malon, it all seemed too exciting to stop so suddenly. She had just come back a week earlier from her grandfather's horse ranch in Kentucky. She had been helping him raise a newborn foal she named Epona. Her grandfather gave the foal to her for her birthday, and she had gathered many pictures of the little wobbled legged baby, and all their precious moments. It's little legs covered in white up to its knees, and black to its shoulders, dark caramel brown covering everything else but its white main and tail. The foal also had a black stripe down its nose, a thin line surrounding its charcoal eyes.

Malon lay on her bed, flipping through the pages of her scrapbook she made for the summer vacation. She smiled weakly, turning a page to show nothing but a young man, holding her in his arms in the air, her hands around his neck. His short blonde locks barely touching his eyebrows, hovering over ocean blue eyes. His name was Link, and they had been seeing each other during the summer. He was a stable hand, and he help deliver Epona. That's when they had met.

She had heard that the mother Vicky, named after Malon's grandmother, was going into labor. Her and her cousin Sheik raced out of the house, and drove in farm truck down a curvy road for a few minutes into the driveway. As they stepped out of the truck, she saw Link walking around the corner from the stable doors. Malon hadn't paid much attention to him yet, as she was looking at the giant hills, but Sheik walked up to him, hugging his old pal.

" Man, it's about time you get down here," Link joked.

" Dude, you try switching from straight roads like in L.A., then to a maze from hell like Kentucky, then you come talk to me," Sheik argued.

Link dropped his hand from Sheik's, his smile vibrant. Malon noticed her cousin socializing, and turned to find him with and old friend it seemed. Sheik faced Malon, and reached out his arm around her back, pulling her into the crowd. " Hey Link, this is my cousin Malon. Malon, this is Link."  
Malon was dumb struck. Link was a total babe. He looked like he could bench press 250 lbs. His hair was perfect, and his eyes were like looking in the sky, only you fell into them. And his skin was a little tanned, like you'd expect from a stable boy, but not dark.

" H… hi," she repeated, unable to stop blushing.

Link smiled again, " Hey. Nice to meet you," he reached out his hand.

Malon's hand reached out towards his, and felt his large fingers hide her small ones. His skin felt so tender, it shocked her. She'd expected rough, cracked skin like Sheik's, but she guessed that only happened to Sheik. Soon their hands departed, and they went inside to watch the birth.

A few hours later, Malon noticed Link from the corner of her eye come out of the stable. She had been sitting in the truck. She couldn't stand to watch the birth. It was just to God awfully gross.

" It's a girl," Link said, as he got closer to the door.

" Aw. What does it look like?" Malon sat up, a look on her face as she placed her hands on the door's edge.

" Just like her mother," Link smiled. Malon blushed again. His smile was so charming, it made her feel safe, but she had only known him for six hours.

Link noticed her blushing, and chuckled a little as he stepped closer. Malon felt herself lean toward him a tad, as if she had no control. " That's good. She'll be beautiful when she gets older," she smirked.

" You're already beautiful," Link placed his hands on Malon's. Normally she would've smacked him, but she couldn't move, she didn't want to. " I want to get to know you Malon. I can't help but feel that I have to, that I need to," he let his thumb sail across the top of her hand.

Malon looked in his eyes and he looked in hers. " What do you mean?" she tried to be innocent.

" I mean, that, I want to kiss you," he strained. Malon was lost as she realized what he said.

" I…want to be, kissed," she whispered, her smile gone with his.

Link didn't answer, at least not by speaking, He went in slowly, and Malon was still thinking she was dreaming. But when she felt his warm breath against her skin, she knew she was already awake. He was so close, she could see his upcoming facial hair, but she didn't feel it when she slid her fingertips along his cheek.

Link was closing space between them, and Malon was about to lose it all. Her thoughts were gone, and she didn't notice anything around her, until…

" Hey Malon!" Sheik shouted from the doorway, "come in here and see the foal!"

Link and Malon jump back instantly, hoping that Sheik didn't notice anything. " Ah, yeah, in a second," Malon shouted back. Sheik nodded, and ran back inside.

" Well, guess I have to go," she sighed, disappointed.

" Yeah," Link looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped back as Malon opened the door. She looked back up at him briefly, and continued walking. She really hated Sheik right now. She was just about to feel his lips and Mr. Fat Head had to come in and ruin the best part of her summer. God, she could kill him.

" Wait!" Link jumped toward her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lips with care. He placed his fingertips on her face, pulling her closer to him. She lifted her arms and put her hands around his neck, caressing his chin. Link moved his hands on her waist, bringing her against him. Malon had completely lost it as he leaned his head forward, kissing her again and again. She felt as if he had put her on clouds to watch the sun set.

Malon moaned softly as she kissed him back endlessly. Link made himself slow down, pulling his head back. Malon's eyes were still closed as Link stopped hairs away from her lips, his breath making her open her eyes. She smiled a flirty smile, a weak smile as well, as Link did the same. Malon stumbled backwards against the barn, and laughed embarrassed. Link laughed with her, watching her ever so lovingly. Malon remembered that she had to go see the foal, and stumbled into the stable.

Malon laughed as she closed the book. She missed Link. He was her first love, and she still loved him. He called every day at least two or three times. They always had something to talk about. His band, which he played drums, Epona, her cousin, her grandfather, school. The possibilities were endless.

" Malon! Dinner!" her mother shouted up the steps.

" Alright!" she sat up, brushing little fuzzy pieces off of her shirt. She placed the book back in her bookcase in front of her bed, and turned off the T.V. on top of the bookcase and strolled out to dinner.


	2. Here We Go Again

Ch. 2 Here We Go Again

Malon had already taken a shower, eaten breakfast, and met up with her best friend Zelda to walk to school by 7:00 a.m. And she wasted no time talking about her summer.

" Wow Malon! He sounds hot!" Zelda jumped in excitement.

" I know. I really like him," Malon smiled, watching her friend.

" Like him? You're head over heels for this guy! Face it girl, weather you like it or not, you're in love."

" You really like so?" Malon said, her voice and face in tune with sarcasm.

" Well, you said like," Zelda answered in defense.

" I meant love."

" Well then say it," Zelda pushed lightly on Malon's shoulder.

" I love him," Malon answered dully, hoping Zelda would be satisfied.

" Ok, maybe I should have said shout it like you mean it," Zelda pushed her again.

" I LOVE HIM!" Malon let out a shriek so hard she almost dropped her folders and books.

" That's it! Now you can prove it to the world."

Malon decided to change the subject more towards Zelda since they'd been talking about her for the past ten minutes.

" How are you and Mido doing?"

" Girl please. He's got the personality of a wet mop. I'm so over him," Zelda rolled her eyes.

Malon was so thankful to have Zelda as a friend. Zelda was like the sister she never had. She had always been there, even when Malon was almost raped by the idiot Ganondorf, or as Zelda called him, very corny, Ganondork, even when he thought of a perfect plot to make it so she wanted sex. But Zelda knew better than that. It was like she had a sixth sense with that kind of stuff.

" Oh. I almost for got," Zelda reached into her pocket, " Here, your birthday present."

" Oh, yeah! Gimme gimme!" Malon snatched the small box and ripped it open with vengeance.

" Oh my God!" Malon pulled out a small black Ipod. " But how?"

" Summer jobs have their good sides. Go ahead, turn it on!" Zelda urged.

Malon turned on the small device finding it to have all of her favorite songs already loaded and ready to go.

" Oh Zelda, thank you so much!" she threw her arms around her.

" Your welcome," Zelda laughed.

" But I thought that you wanted one? Why get me one instead?"

" Girl you stupid?" Zelda looked surprised, " I got me one too."

Malon busted with laughter as well as Zelda did. " Thank you so much Zelda. How can I repay you?"

Zelda placed a fingertip on her chin thinking. " Just don't screw up what you got with Link, and we'll call it even ok?"

" I can do that," Malon agreed.

" Alright. Now let me show you how to use it incase mine falls apart," Zelda said with attitude, grabbing the Ipod.

Malon cracked up and pushed Zelda back. Even if it was the first day of their Jr. year, at least she would be spending it with Zelda.

Malon and Zelda spent all morning before the classes jamming to all their favorite bands. They soon left for classes, and met up at lunch, hoping to meet Saria and Marin to chat about their summers. And to be totally honest, Malon didn't want to share every intimate detail with them like she did Zelda, but she knew that they would be pushing her.

Malon waited outside the door to the lunchroom for her friends as the clock wound down to 12:00, make the perfect queue for the lunch bell.

" Malon!" she heard a voice scream from across the hallway.

She looked up and found Saria and Marin running towards her. " Hey!" she shouted back, running towards them.

" Oh my God! We missed you!" Marin reached her first giving her a hug.

" Yeah girl how was the country life?" Saria followed.

" Oh man, it was so exciting! I got a foal for my birthday!" Malon returned their hugs.

" Was the country life exciting, or the man who worked the stables?" Marin smirked, raising eyebrows.

Malon looked at Zelda in disappointment, " Did you?"

" They squeezed it out of me," Zelda shrugged.

" If only you'd let me squeeze you," Mido snuck up behind her, sliding his fingers up and down her sides.

" God! You prick!" Zelda jumped back and slapped him square in the mouth. " What is wrong with you?"

" I just want us to sort things out between us," Mido tried to sweet talk her.

" Well can you try without a hard on?" Zelda looked him over.

" Alright sorry. I thought that's what you liked?"

" I'd like it if you left," Zelda pushed up against him, showing she was serious.

Mido looked at his friends with a smirk, then back at Zelda. " Alright. You win." He walked off into the lunchroom.

" God! Can I kill him for you?" Marin shook her head.

" Hey girls, let's just forget about it ok? I'm starving," Malon motioned to the doorway.

" Yeah, I want to hear about this stable boy!" Saria laughed and followed Malon.

Malon shook her head and smiled. It was so good to be with friends again, but she wanted Link as well, more that anything. More than life itself.


	3. Finding My Way

Ch. 3 Finding My Way

Link stood in front of Tri High in L.A., far from his home in Kentucky. His life was about to change, and he knew it. There were new people, a new way of life. Well, from half way across the country, of course if would be different.

He was late for his first day, and he checked into the office to get his schedule and everything else. He dropped off his things in his homeroom class, and headed out toward the line for lunch just as the bell rang.

" Well, here goes everything," he thought as he jogged down the hallway. Having no friends, and no occupation, was really taking a toll on him. He always had something to do back home. Working with his band, which he was still trying to get over having to quit, working at Malon's grandfather's ranch.

Malon…. He missed her so much. He remembered what she felt like beside him, what her lips felt like against his. Her skin was so silky, her brown hair sliding through his fingers as he held her. When they'd first met, he had instantly felt a draw to her, and not just sexually. There was something about her that made him look inside himself and find what he really wanted from a woman. He wanted her, no questions asked. He wanted her in everyway a man could have a woman, but with respect and love, not lust. Though sometimes he felt that as well.

He stood in line, grabbing a tray and watching the lunch ladies poor a glob of what looked like cat food smack in the middle. " Man, how fast were you going when you hit this?" he thought. He took a seat in the middle table by himself, and started to munch.

" Man, this is going to be one heck of a year," he mumbled, watching everyone else join with their friends. He shook his head and continued eating, very miserably.

" Ok, tell us everything!" Marin sat in front of Malon.

" Ok. I met him at my grandpa's ranch in Kentucky, and he's so sweet. Not to mention, he's pretty gorgeous as well," Malon pulled out a picture from her purse wallet. It was a copy of the picture where Link was holding her in his arms in the air. She smiled with satisfaction, knowing that her friends would go ga ga over him.

" Oh, my, God," Saria starred.

" He's a total babe!" Marin took the picture and held it as if it were a million dollar bill.

Malon thought back to her best summer. How Link showed her around the places he went to. She even got see him play with his band, and he sang to her as he played drums.

" Look at him, he's so built!" Saria snatched the picture form Marin, but Marin took it right back.

" Alright girls, you have to share," Zelda pronounced like a mother.

Malon laughed as she slid the picture out of Marin's needy finger. She looked at the picture again. He was shirtless, his huge torso showing his beautiful tan hiding such huge muscles. His smile was like gold as he laughed while the picture was taken. God, she couldn't remember being so happy since her father died. She had given him her mother's wedding ring on a necklace, just as he was wearing in the picture, and he wore it with pride everyday.

Malon slowly moved her hand down her into her blouse, pulling out an identical ring on a necklace; only it was Link's mother's wedding ring.

" What's that?" Saria pointed to the gold chain.

" It was Link's mother's wedding ring. He gave it to me the same day I gave him my father's. He's wearing it in the picture," she pointed out.

Malon kept a firm grip on the ring, and pulled it up to her mouth to kiss it.

Link too held Malon's father's ring. He looked at the engraving of vines its inside. It was all he had left of her, except the pictures in his wallet. He kissed it with a prayer that someday; they would meet again and pick up where they left off.

He remembered the night before she left. They had made love in her room in the middle of the night, wanting to make the most of their last night together. It was the only time they had done anything, and he missed her more so now than just a few minutes ago. He loved her, and nothing would change that.

Sooner than he expected lunch was over, and he decided to go to the Music room and see if he could try out for the percussion. He met up with the band instructor and asked about available positions.

" Hi. Mr. Harrison? I'm Link Walton. I'm a new student here and I thought I would come and ask you about trying out for a spot on your percussion section."

" Ah, yes. Ok, do you know how to play first of all?" Mr. Harrison slid off his glasses and handed him a pair of Pro Mark drum sticks.

Link smiled. He could play all right. " Yeah. I can play," he grabbed the sticks and walked towards a Pearl snare drum, and started out with a simple drum roll. He then became more serious as he played every rudiment and accent roll he could think of. He let his hands sore as he played parts from Drumline, Thrice, Rush, and every other band.

When he finished, he put both sticks in one hand and gave them back to a surprised Mr. Harrison.

Link smiled as he walked out of the band room, throwing the backpack around his shoulder. He made it. He was a lead snare drummer and quads as well. He was satisfied. Maybe it would be such a bad year after all. Band was bound to help him make friends, and get him some respect around the school.

Malon and Saria left their last class and met up with Zelda and Marin to the football field and get a head start on their homework.

" I can't focus while there are so many hot guys out here," Marin threw down her pencil and faced the field.

" Well it's nice to know you haven't change over the summer Marin," Malon laughed. Marin shook her head.

" Oh! Theirs Darrel! I heard he was Quarterback this year!" Marin jumped up and ran down the bleachers. " Hey Darrel! Wait up!"

" She's not right," Saria smiled, watching Marin act innocent around the high-class jock.

" Wait was your first clue?" Zelda asked.

" Well if that doesn't give it away nothing will," Malon pointed back at Marin. She was already giving him her phone number, and flirting by whispering in his ear. Soon she was back on the bleachers with her friends.

" You are really trying to get in his pants aren't you?" Saria asked.

" That's for me to know and you to never find out," Marin picked up her pencil and started on her assignment.

" You know when something starts up she'll blurt it out to the whole town," Zelda whispered to Malon.

" Hey!" Marin jumped, " I resent that!"

" No. You know it's true," Zelda laughed.

Marin blushed as she looked back down at Darrel. He was talking to other players and pointing to her. " Yeah, I know it."

They all busted with laughter, catching the attention of other students around them. They all tried to act innocent, shutting up while everyone looked at them. Then chuckled when they all looked away.


	4. I Thought I'd Never Find You

Ch. 4 I Thought I'd Never Find You

Link squeezed his way through the hallway out of homeroom to go home. The second day wasn't nearly as stressful as the first day had been. He made some friends, Ingo, Mido, and, ah….

" Link! Wait up!" Link heard a guy behind him running. He turned around to find Darrel running after him. " Hey. You said I could come by your house and hang out."

" Oh, yeah. Well come on," Link started walking.

" So, you find any good chicks yet? I got one yesterday, God she's got the hottest body," Darrel motioned his hands in the form of a woman.

Link smiled. Darrel was a cool guy, but so perverted, just like he found Mido to be, but he was cool too. He met Darrel yesterday at lunch, and they hit it off right there. They talked about Kentucky, and what he did there, but not Malon. He didn't feel like sharing her with anyone, not even in conversation. Then Darrel talked about California and the best places to go for food and parties and so on.

" No, I'm not looking for a girl," Link dropped his head.

" You mean you're gay?" Darrel looked concerned.

Link laughed. He'd never been asked that before, and coming from Darrel, it what about he funniest thing he'd heard in forever. " No I'm not gay, I already have a girl."

" Oh, ok," Darrel put his hand on his heart. " Well?"

" Well what?" Link turned to him.

" Who is she?"

" Her name was Malon. We met at her grandfather's ranch in Kentucky during the summer," Link held the ring in his hand.

He saw Darrel in the corner of his eye. He was stunned, and he could figure out why. He looked up at him," What?"

" Nothing," Darrel shot his mouth shut. " So, uh, did you score?"

" What's it to you?" Link defended.

" Just wondering. I've never known a guy so stuck one girl like you."

" You mean you haven't had a real girlfriend?"

" Nope. Just a few good ones here and there, if you know what I mean." Darrel raised his brow.

" Yeah I know what you mean," Link nodded. " I just miss her so much."

Darrel became concerned. He didn't want his new best friend to feel so down, especially when he could do something about it. " Hey. Let's just forget your house, and go get a burger or something, ok?" He put his hand on Link's shoulders.

" I could do that," Link put the ring back under his hoddie. Darrel patted his back and led him down the street and around the corner.

" Malon! Telephone!" her father yelled up the steps.

" Alright, thanks!" she yelled back. She walked over to her nightstand and looked at her picked up the phone.

" Hey Zelda. What's up?"

" Nothing much," a guy's voice answered back.

" Darrel? What are you calling me for? How did you get my number?" Malon was suddenly angry.

" Meet me at Steak and Shake now. I got a surprise for you," Darrel answered, and then hung up.

" Dang!" she hissed. Now she had to figure out this idiot. She quickly dialed Zelda's number and waited for her to pick up.

" Hello?"

" Zel, come pick me up right now," Malon ordered.

" Whoa, what's up?" Zelda sounded confused.

" I'll tell you when you get here, just come get me," Malon hung up and grabbed a jacket. Then she walked out to her front porch. Soon Zelda showed up and they drove off. Malon told her that Darrel called and he was up to something.

" That little…" Zelda stopped herself. " God, why can't the fucker just stay out of our lives? He always wants to get into something."

" Just keep driving, we're not that far away," Malon snapped. She was in no mood to be played around with, and she intended to tell Darrel.

Link came out from Steak and Shake, putting his wallet back in his pocket. He looked up and saw Darrel on the phone, and then he quickly hung up when Darrel saw him.

" What are you doing?" Link walked over to him.

" I was, just, ah, getting a taxi. I don't feel like walking back.

" Ok?" Link wasn't sure if he should buy it or not. Darrel was too skittish looking. " How long will it take to get here?"

" Ah, about five minutes. Maybe a little more," Darrel looked at his watch.

Link shrugged. He guessed he would have to buy it. He sat down on the bench and pulled out a Musician's Friend magazine, and then put on his head phones to listen to Rush.

" Alright, I see him. Let's go out there and get this shit over with," Malon pressed open the door. Walking towards him, she noticed he wasn't alone. Some guy was looking through a magazine. She didn't care about him right now. She wanted to nail Darrel in the head for whatever he was up to.

" Ok Darrel. What do you want?" Malon walked up to him, her back towards the stranger.

" I think you should calm down first. This surprise won't take long to sink in," Darrel pulled her away from Link, making sure his plan wouldn't be broken so quickly.

" If you're talking about sinking into me, you can shove that dick of yours up your-" Malon shouted, but Darrel cut her off.

" No, no. You are beautiful, don't get me wrong, but that's not what I'm talking about," Darrel let go of her arm. " What if I told you I know something you don't know?"

" I'd say it's the end of the world," Malon shot back. " The day a dumb ass like you figures out something before I do is the day that" she was cut off again.

" Link comes to California?" Darrel intruded.

" What?" Malon felt her heart stop. " How do you know about Link?"

" I've become friends with him that's how," Darrel smirked.

" He lives in Kentucky."

" Not anymore. He's been here in California for almost a week," Darrel pointed to the stranger on the bench.

Was he joking? Was he just trying to get back at Zelda for breaking up with him?

" You don't believe me?" Darrel back up. " Fine. I'll show you," he wised around.

" Hi Zelda," he looked right at her breasts.

" Huh uh," she crossed her arms.

Darrel pulled Link out of his seat, making him drop the magazine.

" Dude! What the" Link shouted. Darrel pulled the head phones out of his ears and pushed him towards Malon.

Malon was frozen. She couldn't believe that Link really was there, right in front of her. Her heart raced, and her stomach churn.

Link looked the same, his eyes locked with Malon's. His mind babbled with the chance of them meeting now.

" Link?" Malon whispered.

" Malon?" Link answered.

They slowly approached each other, one foot in front of the other. Malon grabbed for her necklace, praying that it really was Link. Link did the same, pulling the ring out of his hoddie.

Link stood in front of her, his breath heavy. He slid his hand up her arm, wanting to feel her skin. It was still so soft and lovely. His urge to have all of her came close as she caressed his face and rubbed her finger across his skin.

" Link."

" Malon." Link took her lips with his.

Malon moaned helplessly, putting her hands on his shoulders. Link pulled her against him, letting his tongue gently slid onto her lips. Malon opened up with pleaser as he excelled in their joining. She ran her fingers through new short hair, feeling nothing but happiness. Link slowed back down to gentle kisses, but still long kisses as well. Malon let her hands fall to his chest, as Link's caressed her face, pulling her closer. It was time to stop, time to talk. He finally stopped, letting his forehead lean on Malon's. Their breathing was heavier than ever as they looked into each other.

" Hi," he joked.

" Hi," Malon chuckled, and then kissed him lightly. They hugged tightly, and started laughing and crying. Reunited felt so good.


	5. Happy Together

Ch. 5 So Happy Together

Link and Malon walked down the beach holding hands, letting the water flow upon their bare feet. They both had lovely smiles on their lips, and wonders of the future together on their minds. Both their rings shown in the sunlight, glowing like stars.

Malon looked at the sky. It's beautiful sun set dancing along the water's edge. Colors radiating through out the sky like the Northern Lights.

Link watched her hair flow in the wind. She had to have been created by angles. Everything about her was so perfect. He let her stop to watch the horizon, and he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands on his. Link couldn't help himself, and he let his lips trail down her neck, whispering her name in her ear. He had wanted to do that for so long, and much more. He wanted to love her again with all his mind, body and soul.

Malon laid her head to the side, letting him continue. She closed her eyes, thinking if there was any way they could make love tonight.

" I love you," Link laid his chin on her shoulder.

Malon smiled weakly, laying her head against his. " I love you too."

Seagulls flew over them, letting their calls echo in the light air. They stood there cuddled together, letting silence surround them while they spent their time together. It felt so good, being in Link's arms again. It felt like forever since she had felt protected. Since her father had died on the table during open-heart surgery. She was 11, and her mother and older sister had to take two jobs, but then her sister died a year later of cancer. Then she started going to her grandfather's every summer. Her heart began to heal as she developed a love for horses. She would ride Vicky through fields into the woods to find apple trees. She would climb the tree and lay down in the middle dip between the branches, and throw down apples to her horse and eat with her in peace. The she would ride back at night and lay on the roof next to her window to watch the stars. There was nothing more peaceful. Now she could share those summers with Link when the time came.

She turned around to face him, and put her hands on his waist just as he did to her. " Why did you come here?"

" My dad got a job, the old usual, after my mom died, and they boss gave him a certain amount of time to think about it. You had been gone for a couple days when my dad said we were coming," Link sighed.

" But why didn't you tell me?" Malon leaned her head against his chest.

Link placed a hand on Malon's head, and kissed her hair gently. " I don't know. I just stopped thinking when you left. It was like…" he stopped.

" Like what?" Malon slid her hands up inside is hoddie against his chest, smiling while she bit her lip.

Link smiled wickedly and raised a brow, knowing what she was up to. But he wanted to try and figure out what it was that he felt when she left. He wanted to tell her, and then, -maybe, show her later. " It was like, you took my heart with you when you left."

Malon started to tear up. He had touched her so deeply in every way possible.

The night they had made love, he was so gentle and slow, showing her what to do, how to show that she loved him. He had been honest with her as well. Before they made love, he told her he wasn't a virgin, and that he was cool with it if she didn't want to do it. But she was so willing to give up her most prized possession to show that she loved him. She made him pretend that she didn't have to leave the next day, and that they could wake up in each other's arms and bask in the morning light together as if they were married. He started it out as a normal date, - in her living room watching a movie, and then the, oh so casual stretching of his arm across her back, playing with her neck while he reached for her breast. When she was ready, she led him holding his hands into her room. She slid her hands across his shirt, feeling his biceps after she closed the door and locked it. She then fell into his arms as he held her like a child, kissing her forehead.

* * *

She looked up into his glistening blue eyes, " Take a good look at me now Link. Because when we do this, I won't be the same tomorrow."

" Maybe not," he cupped her face in his large hand, " But you'll always by mine."

He kissed her passionately, making her forget everything as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her fingers in between each button as she went further down. Then when the shirt was gone, he helped her slide off her blouse, making his fingertips glide across her skin tickling her.

" I'll make it fun," he promised.

" It already is," she dropped her shirt.

They held hands, letting their finger intertwine as they played with each other's lips. Then he looked at her with ravishing eyes, and she slid her skirt down one thy, letting him slide down the rest. He let his lips sail across her smooth stomach, tasting her and feeling her. Malon ran her fingers through his golden hair, letting her head fall back while her eyes rolled up inside her. Link took this chance to change his position to kiss her neck as he put his hangs on her waist. Malon moved her hands to his back gripping his shoulders, pulling one leg up to his hip with a moan. After a while, they stopped to breath, smiles and small pecks on each other's faces.

" You sure you want to do this?" Link rubbed two fingers across her chin.

Malon had no hesitation. She turned him around, and slowly with one finger pushed him on the bed. Then they made love.

* * *

" That's funny," Malon sniffed. " I thought, I had left my heart with you."

Link smiled faintly, and kissed her for a brief minute.

Malon hugged him tightly, crying in his hoddie. " Don't ever let me go Link. No matter what, don't let loose of my soul."

Link gripped tighter, not wanting her to get worked up, not wanting to let her escape in sadness. " Your soul is mine, and mine is yours," he started. " I love you, and I pledge to help you through misery. And to join you in your happy moments."

" I'm only happy when I'm with you." Malon looked up.

" When then we'll have to problems then will we?" Link joked.

Malon smiled. She couldn't help but smile. He brightened everything. He was one reason why she decided not to drop out of school. " I love you."

Link kissed her gently, and they hugged once more, letting the sunlight fall under the water, casting their shadows along the shoreline.


End file.
